


Where we were After the War,

by Anonymous



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: DRABBLE: After Discovering that Mohs was the Master of Masters all Along, Van Confronts him.
Collections: Anonymous





	Where we were After the War,

The key.

"Why didn't you tBlade war was finally coming to a close; far too much loss had been sustained. and thankfully this didn't include Mohs, Van's ever beloved mohs ell me...?"

...Mohs lets him go on.

"Mohs, why... why wouldn't you tell me about this?" He began, crying in the Yaoi way, "You left me on Aldaraunt all alone... I had to destroy the 5 members of the Abyss gang Myself, while you, You channeled Heartless or whatever a Master of Master does! Do you know how Alone I felt!"

Mohs sighed. "Van, pleas understand I am Rich."

"Go fuck yourself," Van hissed under his breath, but his smile betrays any matter of.

Mohs raised his sexy yet crusty eyebrow, and smirked. "You understand I struggle with that, yes? How about you come here and fuck me yourself-- it's easier with you by my side you know."  
And Van takes him up on that suggestion.


End file.
